S'mores are extremely popular with campers or anyone sitting by a fireside. Most often consumers are sitting with not much light to see by. They fumble trying to open bars of chocolate or packages of graham crackers. Open bags of marshmallows can all to easily tip over and spill on the ground. A storage container to hold all of the ingredients would be desirable.
Various containers are available to hold multiple ingredients. However, when the s'more ingredients are stored together in a regular container, they do not stay fresh. The soft consistency of the marshmallows contaminate the graham crackers making them lose their crispness. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to offer a container that is compartmentalized to hold the s'more ingredients and a airtight sealable lid that keeps the interior sections sealed separately for freshness.